A need exists for a water based formulation that when cured, allows building owners to have a low cost barrier on many parts of a coated building that provides an improved moisture barrier than current coatings while simultaneously reducing mold build up in buildings.
A need exists for a water based formulation that can be applied to buildings easily with and easy clean-up, which will reduce mold borne sicknesses and allergies.
A need exists for a water based moisture barrier formulation that when cured, will last longer than commercial acrylic coatings to lower the energy loss and reduce the demand for energy in buildings.
A need exists for a water based surface treatment formulation that when cured, will be long lasting, reducing the demand for foreign oil.
A need exists for a water based formulation that when applied to a building, will have low volatile organic compounds to help protect the workers and the atmosphere.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.